


West Canyon

by Spacebear



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Country & Western, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebear/pseuds/Spacebear
Summary: A fun futuristic western tale. Vegeta is paid to fulfill the wishes of the mayor of Cold Edge, Frieza, who wants to own it all, he has big plans for his future empire, but he needs the brains of one particular brilliant blue-haired mayor of a far town.





	1. Town of Cold Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, I am new to the fanfiction writing world but I THOUGHT I would give this a try haha I love a good western thrill, thought Vegebul deserved some good old southern lovin'. I will try to update you with another chapter as soooon as I can <3

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

The sun cast fire to the rugged terrain, the dusty floors lifting with the dry wind that weakly attempted to cool the deserted trail. The land was silent, plain, and nothing but a solid color of golden brown could be seen for miles. The only sounds heard were the hooves of a single stallion that followed a familiar path. The leather gloves of the rider flexed against the strap that was attached to the stallion’s rein. His dark scowling gaze peered ahead, eyes set on the town that was beginning to morph in front of him. His eyes gazed down at the well-made sign that read “Town of Cold Edge he took in a breath as he quickened the stallion’s pace to their final destination.   
  
Sliding his legs on one side he removed himself off the animal with a huff, taking out an apple from his side bag to feed his hard-working companion eventually leading it to a water bucket so it could relax under the shade.   
  
**“Long journey huh...surprised you still managed to drag my ass all this way I probably coulda’ taken a motorbike heh...good boy...”**  
  
The rider’s voice is gruff and low, playful and full of respect for the creature. He let the animal rest before entering their market location, the center building of the town hall. He quickly took a rag from his bag and swiped it behind his neck soaking the sweat that had built up from the journey. His charcoal gaze examined his black jeans dusting off the remains of his desert trip, then moving his hands up to his black leather vest covering a simple white button-up that was tinted a bit yellow from the rough journey. Once satisfied with looking not so beaten up he entered the building.   
  
The man stopped in front of a door, he knocked once and a voice echoed from the other side.  
  
**“Enter”  
**  
The door was opened and the room was dimly lit, the air in there was soaking in alcohol and cigar smoke. It was a long room, all dark brown except for the accents of purple from the curtains, carpet, sofas, and desk chair. The male’s eyes travel across to meet the familiar back of the particular individual he was meeting.   
  
**“Mayor Frieza..”**  
  
His voice traveled across the room, the door closed behind him, taking a step forward body angled in the direction of the mayor.   
**  
** “Ah, Vegeta...am I to assume the plan went well.”  
  
His voice was high pitched, a hint of an accent that clearly showed no previous life in the south.   
**  
** “Yessir...Coppertusk’s people have decided to hand the town over”  
  
Vegeta spoke, his eyes rested on the squinting gaze of the mayor’s.   
**  
** “Perfect...how silly to think their foolish mayor would ever take care of them as I would…”  
  
Frieza’s eyes drifted to one side of the room, a large map of the whole desert was proudly presented before them.   
  
**“What do you know of the town named West Canyon…”**  
  
His eyes fell back on Vegeta scanning his expression intently.   
  
**“Not a whole lot...I don’t recall ever visiting...my father only mentioned they were a town of smart people innovators or whatever…”**  
  
Frieza chuckled, he gave Vegeta a nod and walked to his desk where he sat down and took out a bag of coins, dividing today's earnings for Vegeta and his soon reward as well, he threw the bag at the male who caught it swiftly and pocketed the currency without hesitation.  
  
**“You’re quite right dear Vegeta...now there’s something I need you to fetch for me there...her name is Bulma...Briefs...she’s the mayor after her father retired she took his place. This Bulma woman has something I want...the blueprints to the fastest spacecraft on this boring planet.”**  
  
Vegeta’s eyes grew wide, they lived a rural style but, the future was ganging up on them quickly, he shook his head in disbelief, could this woman really be that intelligent.   
  
**“You just need me to get those prints?”**  
  
He asked   
  
**“Yes..but need the woman too...I'm going to need her to mass-produce these vessels...I'll give you however long you want..I am in no rush...but remember Vegeta, I took you in as a child when your father and your town were sadly destroyed...but if you cannot obtain what it is I ask for you might as well not come back at all..”  
**  
He grinned through his words, eyes cold and dark. Vegeta simply nodded and stepped out without another word, he decided he would set out in the morning, but first, it was time to eat.   
  
Vegeta stepped into the usual bar, the room filled with men roaring at one another about some shit he didn’t understand. The man simply squeezed through the crowds to sit in his usual spot, his companions were already seated, he didn’t specifically have an emotional attachment to them, but it was a better distraction then facing the other men in the bar who had nothing better to do than fight.   
  
**“Well look who finally made it home, you ring show those mother fuckers who’s boss huh?”**  
  
A big guy with wild black hair spoke, his silly grin plastered over his face, eyes full of menace and interest of the other’s possible gory tale. Vegeta decided to leave this fool satisfied with a small lie.   
  
**“Yep, practically beggin’ for mercy under my boot.”**  
  
He chuckled darkly.  
  
**“Raditz you’re always thinking some dark shit man…”  
**  
Another male spoke, this one was a bit older, his head shaved to nothing, yet his face still contained a full mustache that outlined his top lip and ran down the sides of his mouth.   
**  
** “Aw common Nappa, you know Vegeta likes to play dirty.”  
  
Nappa simply rolled his eyes and looked back at Vegeta giving him a quick nod.   
  
**“You got your mind on something son? What’s eatin' ya.”**  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, he stared at Nappa unsure if he really trusted him with this whole kidnapping mayor of another town thing. Before he could speak a pretty waitress came by and set a plate in front of Vegeta, he’d been there so many times he no longer really had to order anything. She slid her hand against his shoulder and bent down to his seated level giving Vegeta a sweet kiss on the cheek.   
**  
** “Glad to see yer back in town bad boy, maybe you’ll give me a visit later huh?”   
  
She smirked, her eyes shifting to the other men on the table as well.  
  
**“Or maybe yer friends like to have fun too..”**  
  
Her voice almost purred like a cat, she then stood straight and walked off from the table. The whole interaction was simply swept under the rug for Vegeta, while Nappa and Raditz stared after her with droopy mesmerized gazes, to take them out of their silly daydreaming pulled his plate closer and took a large chug of whatever was in his mug slamming it back onto the table. The two fools jumped instantly, their attention back on the shorter male.  
  
**“Kidnappin’ but it ain’t some dumb ass with a bad rep...it’s just some woman..a mayor from the town west canyon..never heard of her but..she’s got somethin’ real important to Frieza.” **  
  
His voice was concentrated, he wasn't really sure how this would work, he pushed aside the uneasy feeling, he was used to ruining people’s lives after all his whole town was burned to the ground, he had nothing left to share but pain.   
  
**“Damn...been there once that town is wild with inventin’ they got stuff for everything I knew the city folk was startin’ to build them rockets but...seein’ it all the way out here...wilder than anything we’ve encountered in the desert...heh” **  
  
Nappa said shaking his head in astonishment at the thought of such a highly developed town. Raditz spoke next, sitting up in his chair he grasped Vegeta’s shoulder and gave it a good squeeze.   
  
**“So what, you hafta snatch up a bitch, nothin’ you can’t handle, bet you got a pretty coin for it though.” **  
  
His words slurred against one another, he was obviously already falling weak to the alcohol in his cup. Vegeta simply shrugged him off and shook his head in annoyance, his gaze met Nappa again and he gave a nod confirming his similar feelings, a town so advanced could be dangerous, no wonder Frieza wanted to have the main brain for their projects.   
  
\--  
  
Vegeta woke the next morning, his head was heavy, he was exhausted from the travel time before, he decided he would let his horse rest for next time, he quickly suited up his motorbike, hoping it would also get him there quicker. The male watched as the sky began to lighten up, he was to make up a story for himself, he had to think of a way to make himself blend in as one of them, the hardest part would be to get that woman in the right position to willingly follow. Vegeta mounted the bike and turned the key, the engine roared at the ignition and he pulled out of the marked parking spot, he set his foot down on the acceleration pedal and the machine rushed off leaving nothing but a dusty trail behind in the town of Cold Edge.   



	2. What did you say yer name was again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Bulma Briefs the Mayor of West Canyon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the warm welcome! I hope you all enjoy chapter 2!! Next chapter coming soon!

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

West Canyon, known for her beautiful buildings of white and yellow, town clean and buzzing with electricity and mechanics. The town hall contained a turn about with a beautiful fountain as the center, the main hot spot for the town's folk. The early morning always promised fresh ingredients from the market that wrapped around the fountain, little booths with fresh vegetables, fruits, and even mechanical parts, just a regular simple day for these folks. 

Heels clacked against wooden floors, more footsteps echoed behind them it sounded rushed and chaotic. 

**“Miss Briefs you have to give an announcement with the press from the cities today! You can’t go out!”**

One voice called out, it belonged to a short man with round glasses. Bulma turned her head in her frown causing the group to gasp with a certain fear and shrink backward. 

**“Yer crazy if you think I’m givin’ those rats any ideas about what goes on ‘round here!”**

Her voice is strict but still flew out like silk against warm skin. The men all groaned in annoyance at their mayor and continued to chase after her as she opened the doors of the mansion stepping out into the light, she paused and smelled the air the scent of morning breakfast, coffee, and produce filled her lungs delectably. She gave her town a good smile in adoration of what her father had created. She stepped down her heavy boots adding to her aggression as the group followed her intent on getting her to that meeting instead of simply accepting her command. 

**“Bulma!”**

A familiar voice approached, her eyes suddenly met with the silly face of her admirer.

“Hey Yamcha, sleep well? Quite the spectacle you threw over at the old saloon huh?”

She smirked up at the man and he leaned down pecking her cheek quickly. Her cheeks warmed at the gesture and she pushed him back. Before she could say anything he spoke out again.

**“Yeah.. those guys were askin’ for it I mean, so what if yer a woman, this is yer town after all.”**

He spoke with a light chuckle leaving his lips. 

**“My daddy’s town..as long as he’s still alive it’ll keep beein’ his.”**

Her voice was serious and she turned away from him packing a few things into her bags before setting them in the back of a shiny white motorbike that resembled one big wheel, the seats were black leather and the mirrors heads were blue. Bulma mounted the bike and looked back at Yamcha and the other men. 

**“Alright, I'm pretty sure none uh yall wanna’ get run over here directly, so scooch on over and let me go.”**

She protested, her engine revving as she pushed on the accelerator of the parked bike. They all scooted out of her way immediately and with that, she zoomed off into the desert.

\--

It felt incredible out in the open, especially on a bike, the wind whipped into his black hair spikes jumping against the rough air. Vegeta angled his head up and closed his eyes smirking at the warm sin that tanned his cheeks, the oven-like air was something he loved most about the desert. The engine roared as he kept pushing the machine on, this bike was the only thing he had left from his father, besides his olf rifles and medals this was by far the best thing he left behind. He recognized the area, soon he’d be facing the town of West Canyon and a pit always formed in his stomach before an assignment. He had to calculate this one perfectly. 

With his mind in thought, he didn’t realize the other bike coming from the other side, seemed the driver on that bike didn’t realize either and soon they both crashed into each other with blunt force. With a loud grunt, he hit the ground, his head hitting it hard, he flopped onto his back groaning in pain squinting at the bright sun, his head was still spinning and his eyes and all he saw next was darkness. 

The next time Vegeta opened his eyes he came face to face with the open end of the muzzle of a rifle’s barrel. He let out a groan as the ending pushed his head to the side, his dark gaze scanned for the assailant and met with blue eyes that were lit in an angry flame. He scanned the features that belonged to those eyes, pale skin, pink lips, and remarkable head of blue hair pulled back. A woman. Before Vegeta could speak she spoke first pushing the muzzle deeper into her cheek keeping his head down. 

**“Do you have any idea what the hell yer doin’”**

Her voice was sharp, angry and firm with dominance. 

**“Yer fuckin mind somewhere else boy? What are you involved in?”**

He rose his head gently using his hand to push the muzzle to the side. 

**“Maybe I’d be able to talk if you weren’t standin’ on my me..”**

He groaned out at the sharp pain of her boot heel on his abdomen. She simply resumed the place she had aimed her weapon but did remove her shoe from on top of him. 

**“Best start talkin’ before I blow up that head uh yers.” **

Vegeta sat up a bit, annoyed that she won’t just put down her weapon. His eyes raked her body, she was wearing dark blue jeans that flared out at the bottom in a boot cut, she had a gold belt on that held in her white buttoned shirt while a pale brown blazer covered the rest of her, she had on a beige hat with a lenient crown. Beads decorated the hat and he noticed they matched the beads that dressed her blazer. The barrel suddenly smacked him on the side of his cheekbone. 

**“What you gawkin’ at slime!”**

He let out a low growl. 

**“I’m just passin’ through...I do recall you also didn’t see me comin’...wasn’t just my fault.” **

His voice was dangerous, she was really getting on his nerves.

**“Yer drivin’ a spy bike those tin cans are painted to blend in with the desert colors...who the hell are you and why are you headin’ towards my town!”**

His eyes were wide, he honestly had no idea about that always thought his father just liked simple colors, his mind was blazing with the thought that perhaps his father also worked for Frieza, they were so close perhaps sit was all just business.

**“HEY! You didn’t hit yer head that hard, I’m gettin’ annoyed just lookin’ at ya so get on with your story and maybe I’ll let you live!” **

Vegeta sighed and he eyed her once more before speaking, in reality, he was getting his story straight, but now he had mentally confirmed he was speaking to the beloved mayor of West Canyon. 

**“I’d been travelin’ all night, got tired was lookin’ for a place to stay...went to visit the city for some spare parts for my own bike I'm buildin’ that one right there belonged to my father...never really thought about the color..”**

He said sincerity laced within every syllable, his voice was more steady now confident and his eyes screamed determination and truth as he started at her blazing gaze. Her eyes softened a bit as she noticed the blood streaming down his forehead, she didn’t have a scratch on her, she turned her head slowly to look at his bike it was destroyed compared to her own that simply had some dents. 

**“Well damn doesn’t look like you’ll be goin’ anywhere after that then..lord..my daddy told me not to be nice to outsiders but...seems you really did get hurt huh..”**

Her voice had changed, she along with her attitude, she lowered her rifle and swung it behind her so it rested on her back, she knelt in front of him and took out a rag dabbing the bloody spot, out of reflex he grabbed her wrist. She wriggled it free and clicked her tongue with the roof of her mouth. 

**“Quit your squirmin’ yer bleedin’...dumb ass..”**

She rolled her blue gaze and stood up and away from him. 

**“Come on then stranger...let’s get you out of the sun...I guess I’ll fix that bike of yers and you can tell everyone how kind, brilliant, and beautiful of a mayor I am..”**

She gave a chuckle and walked over to his old bike dragging the parts to her own bike whichw as standing all dusty and tan from the desert dirt. Pushing a button it allowed for something to open in the back of the bike, and she pulled it out unfolding the metal contraption into a basket, it had wheels and hooked to the back of the bike. She hauled the parts into the basket and dusted off her hands. Vegeta had gotten up by then and was watching everything she did with interest. Bulma then climbed onto the back scooting up a but and looked at him. 

**“Well come on then, there’s ‘nough room for the both of us…”**

She gave him a small smirk and he rolled his eyes climbing in behind her sitting down and looking around for something to hold onto other than her. 

**“You better hold on, I like to ride fast..”**

With that, she slammed her foot on the accelerator and off they went. Vegeta winced at the sudden jolt of speed, he instinctively set one hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist. 

**“There you go… don't be shy..”**

She laughed out loud, her voice made his ears ring, he shook his head and kept his eyes on the road ahead, suddenly she turned her had to look back at him.

**“What you say yer name was again?”**


	3. You some kind of thug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: Hello friends! So sorry for the late reply to this story I'm in college and my major is very demanding so I've been stuck working on my assignments instead of writing. I will most likely have a few chapters out on the weekends. I also wanted to announce that I altered the time machine bit to a space shuttle since I didn't wanna have to brainstorm why Frieza needs a time machine, I think this idea will work out better. I'm posting two chapters today so stay tuned for the next one coming shortly.

The sun was up high, the heat of the desert was beginning to settle in, the familiar glow brightening the path to West Canyon with the most brilliant golden color. Vegeta’s eyes followed the unfamiliar buildings as Bulma's bike halted finally reached the evolving town, she kicked out the stand once they reached the side of a building labeled “SITE ONE” and allowed him to get down first, climbing off she quickly surveyed the bike parts in the back and made mental notes. 

**“Hey! Bulma, who’s the stranger?”**

Bulma turned her head to meet the gaze of a short man who wore a badge that read “sheriff”

**“Hey there Krillin! Found him in the desert just begging for a beautiful woman like me to sweep him off his feet and save him.”**

She chuckled darkly when he grunted offended by her comment. 

**“Alright alright, this here is Vegeta his bike blew out on him so I offered him some of my intellect.”**

Sparing Krillin any more details of the actual incident, she gave him a sweet smile before he turned and left. Bulma turned to look at Vegeta finding his eyes wandering around the town, she eyed him slightly before clearing her throat taking him out of his thoughts. Her eyes lingered over his vest and her sight focused on a pin that was attached to the collar. The symbol was familiar, a red circle with a yellow “V” in the center and memories soon filled her own thoughts.

**“Ve..geee..t...aha! Now I know why you’re so familiar..or well yer name for that matter, yer daddy was well known for his trade, sold some land off to my family. I knew he had a son, but didn’t know you’d made it out alive from that attack..”**

Her blue gaze stuck like a magnet to his dark pools, she raised her hand and gave him a rough pat on the shoulder as she noticed the look of discomfort on his face in mentioning his father. 

**“Sorry ‘bout bringing it up..anyway let’s um take a look at this bike uh yers.”**

She quickly detaches the cart from her bike and pulled on the handle walking towards the building, Bulma knelt down and pulled on a latch that sent the metal door free and it lifted up exposing the smell of gasoline, burning rubber, and various motor oils. Vegeta’s eyes took in the view, he took note of anything that might lead to him finding the blueprints to this so-called spacecraft. Bulma removed her hat setting it on a clean table before hauling the bike onto the ground and standing it up for inspection. Vegeta wandered around the room they were in, he studied the sketches on the walls, the models that were left on the table, the various parts of unfinished robots and cars. 

**“Sorry ‘bout the mess, wasn’t really expecting company”**

She says, following his every mood.”

Vegeta nearly jumped out of his skin forgetting she was even there she had already disassembled most of the bike and was eager to get started. Bulma’s blue gaze welcomed him to sit beside her, she was still uneasy to have him floating around her like this, she needed to keep an eye on this one. Vegeta settled in a chair beside her work table as she started poking at things and taking notes. 

**“You do this often?”**

He says.

**“What?”**

She asks not taking her eyes off of her work.

**“You take in strangers, fix their gear and let ‘em go.”**

She let out a small laugh, Bulma finally pulled her gaze from the bike parts and gave him a wide smirk.

**“You some kind of thug?”**

Vegeta clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth and looked away from her. 

**“Look, it’s my fault your bike is torn up, I want you out uh here as soon as possible, as the best mechanic in town I’m doin’ you a favor.”**

She rolled her eyes and continued her work. Vegeta wasn’t sure what else to say at this point, he wanted to bring up any new project or dig deeper to manipulate the answers he wanted to come out of her. Then there was a loud scream in the distance. Bulma shot up and pulled her hat back on running out to the center of the commotion. Vegeta ran after her curious to know what the hell was going on. Sobs could be heard and echoes of mortified voices angry voices echoed off the walls of the buildings. In the center of the ground lay an old man on a white cot...he was dead. Beside the man stood a larger man, his hair pulled back in a ponytail it was a dark shade of green, his handsome features carried a look of determination. 

**“What’s goin’ on!”**

Krillin’s voice came up first, he quickly looked down at the body and his voice shook slightly as he spoke after. 

**“H-homer?”**

His eyes were stretched wide, soon a group of doctors came rushing out, Krillin stopped them before they could touch the body. 

**“Who are you..where did you find him and what happened.”**

The tone in the sheriff’s voice was almost deadly, the man before them was an old rancher, beloved by the whole town, he usually was at the morning market with his wife. 

**“My name is Zarbon...I went to collect a debt this morning, found him on the ground he had died before I arrived..unfortunately..”**

Zarbon’s gaze landed on Vegeta before he could say anything Bulma stepped in beside Krillin her hands on her hips, she gave Zarbon one hard poke on the chest. 

**“What the hell kind of debt were you collecting!”**

She said, her voice was dangerous and hostile.

**“He owes the man I work for a lot of money, it’s the only reason his ranch is still in use, I've come to collect the title for the land, since he is no longer alive and hasn’t paid it off it now belongs to my boss.”**

Bulma let out a low growl.

**“This is ridiculous...come with me.”**

She pointed behind her with her thumb and turned on her heels quickly making her way towards the town hall’s main building. Zarbon followed after her, his gaze fell again on Vegeta and he gave the dark-haired man a wide smirk before continuing behind the woman. If Frieza's men are getting in the way, he wasn’t sure how to make Frieza sound like a good enough guy to trust. 

\--

Bulma pulled out her chair roughly from under her desk, she settled down with a huff and opened her eyes staring at the paperwork in front of her before dragging her gaze to the man in front of her. 

**“Who do you work for…?”**

She asked her eyes set on his.

**“My boss’ is of no concern to yours..now how about you just hand over the title and I'll be on my way..”**

She let out a low grown in frustration and closed her eyes in an attempt to ease her temper.

**“Homer was good people...he never hurt anyone...why would he go and end his life...unless he was really scared. I don’t want anyone of that nature owning anything within my town’s limits..so..I’ll pay off whatever Homer owed and you can get out uh my sight.”**

She says opening a checkbook and taking out a pen waiting for the man. He stared at her with an eyebrow raised. Bulma gave him a nod in an attempt to usher the response from him. 

**“Frieza..you can write the title under that name..”**

He says and begins to stand.

**“That land is more valuable than any amount of money you can offer…we'll keep making our monthly payments for it..under his name”**

Bulma let out a huff and stood up signing the documents over to the fool in front of her. 

**“Y’all better not be starting any funny business...I’m more dangerous than I look”**

She says staring him down, she moves some blue hair out of her face. 

**“hn..I’m sure that’s true..ah and before I leave give Vegeta a greeting for me”**

With that, the man turned and left out of the office. Bulma felt her blood boil, why did they know each other. She quickly stood up and marched out of her office in search of Vegeta. 


	4. the truth?

The town was still in shambles after the recent incident, Bulma wasn’t sure if she wanted to face everyone just then, but she was determined to find Vegeta and get the truth from him. The blue-haired woman stepped out into the heat, her body was burning with anger and she rushed into the crowds, people were watching her with interest, and she was eyeing them all with sympathy but also frustration at not finding the man she wanted to see. She passed by the town stables, her eyes did a double-take as she saw his flame-colored hair and dark outline within the stables. She silently approached and stopped when she heard him speaking to someone?

**“So..they keep you locked up too...Wantin’ to run free...I know that feelin’.”**

His voice was gentle, it seemed not to be on edge. Bulma hid behind one of the stable walls and listened, he was speaking to one of the horses that was a little too rowdy to ride and take out with the others, she was mesmerized by the way he spoke to the creature.

**“Bet they think yer too hard to handle...look at you sweet as a kitten”**

He chuckled running his hand along the horse’s neck, his eyes meeting with the beasts and he spoke again. 

**“How long are you gonna stand back there mayor.”**

She felt her body chill at his tone, how did he even notice her. Bulma peeked from behind the wall, her eyes were rounded and wide and she almost forgot why she was there, narrowing her gaze she crossed her arms over her chest and cocked one hip to the side. 

**“Alright, tell me why that son of a bitch knew yer name Vegeta..”**

She gave him a frown. 

**“Why is this so-called Frieza involved.”**

Vegeta let out a huff of air, he knew Zarbon would start some shit he wasn’t ready to talk about, he should have hidden the moment he saw the green-haired bastard. The man looked into that crazy blue gaze of hers and he spoke. 

**“Frieza is sort of like my uncle...he ra-”**

He kept his tone calm and before he could speak again she opened her mouth.

**“Save the sad story for someone who cares..give me the details of why he is eager to own land from here..”**

She said in a cool tone, her eyes were like ice. Vegeta held back a smirk and laugh, he was impressed by her cold tone and was excited for the challenge in her voice. 

**“Alright ma’am no need to raise yer tone.. he owns a lot of land on the north side down to the south side of the desert. He’s just doin’ a job in lendin’ people money and sending a few scary guys to get them to pay it back.”**

He says with the same cool and collected tone as before. Bulma remained in the same defensive stance, her eyes were still and she blinked slowly. 

**“Hm..still doesn’t make sense why Homer would end it all...your uncle or whatever seems like he’s the only man they’re really afraid of..”**

Vegeta shrugged and ran a hand through his hair scratching his scalp and giving her a sly grin. 

**“They’re afraid the same as people are afraid of you..”**

Bulma let out a heated breath of air.

**“People ‘round here ain’t afraid of me, my daddy built this town to help people...no one here should ever feel the need to end their life...Homer was a good man this town won’t forget what’s been done.”**

She then turned on her heel and started to leave the stables, Vegeta rolled his eyes and followed after her in an attempt to soothe the heiress, she turned to face him and let her gaze fall on his. 

**“I’ve got some stuff to work on that doesn’t really need to involve you, there’s an inn by the bank, I'm sure they have rooms available tell ‘em Bulma owes ya’ a favor.”**

She left him with that, he watched her lithe figure leave him there. Vegeta then decided rest would help clear his mind.

\--

A knock on his door woke him up, he opened his eyes to the evening sun tinting the beige walls orange, he rose his eyebrows in surprise taking in how long he had napped. The dark-haired man stepped out of his bed when the knock came again and he opened the door peering down at the blue-haired woman before him who stood there with her hands on her hips. 

“Ya look like shit sleepin’ beauty..”

He rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

“What do you want..”

Bulma delivered a wide smile. 

**“Friends and I are goin’ out for drinks and a meal if you wanna join don’t think you’ve eaten yet. Then maybe we can work on that bike uh yers.”**

Vegeta eyed her curiously, why is she inviting him to this get together with her private friend group.

“Why would I want to meet yer friends? “

He asked scratching his cheek with a bored expression.

**“Yer new hello ever heard of sweet southern hospitality, and they’re as rough and tough as you are probably not as frowny faced all the time but I’m sure you’ll get a kick out of it. Plus it’s always nice to eat with people around...especially with a beautiful woman like me huh?”**

She laughed and shrugged when he didn’t leave the door frame in an attempt to agree in joining her. 

“Just thought I’d invite ya’ it’s a small bar by the bell tower, join us if ya’ want...if not I'll be in my garage later tonight.”

She turned around and left him there in thought and he wasn’t really sure what his next move should be, so he decided why not get to be more familiar with them, it sounded like the best idea. 

\--

The saloon was loud, people cheering and yelling music poured out of every window, the warm light illuminated the porch where others sat and smoked, drank and chatted. Vegeta eyed the building wanting to turn around and retreat with sudden discomfort. 

**“Hey Vegeta right?”**

He turned his eyes suspiciously at whoever suddenly knew his name. A tall man with black hair that spiked up in all directions appeared before him the goofiest smile. Vegeta gave him a sly smirk. 

**“Aren’t you Kakarot?”**

There was a playfulness to Vegeta’s tone.

**“whoa..man...I haven't heard that name since I was...Whoa, wait you're that Vegeta!”**

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the fool.

**“Well yeah...kind uh runs in the family to carry that name when you’re the firstborn. Seems you’re still a dumbass”**

The taller man laughed nervously and shook his head. 

**“Man..it really is a small world...huh...my brother told me about the fire though...haven’t heard from him since.”**

Vegeta shrugged. Goku then grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a nudge. 

**“Well come on! Everyone is inside already and I’m starving!”**


	5. Bar fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lotta dialogue in this one, not much BUT HEY BAR FIGHT!!
> 
> thanks again for the kind comments on the other chapters!! I'm glad you're liking everything so far. sorry that the wait is so long for the chapters a lot is going on in school and BOY IS BEING A FASHION MAJOR REALLY HITTING ME HARD HAHA

Loud music poured everywhere, the sun was setting even farther down to the ground but it didn’t feel like it due to the bright lights that poured from the windows of the bar. Vegeta followed behind Kakarot his eyes scanning the new setting as the warmth of the bar hit him like a wall. Some people shouted out to Kakarot with cheerful tones. 

**“Ay! It’s Goku! Nice to see you’re back in town!”**

One man said while holding up his glass. 

**“You know me, just passin’ through heh.”**

Goku said with a nervous laugh.

**“Heh yeah, the town’s hasn't been safe without ya’”**

Another man said causing Vegeta to let out a snort.

**“Aw come on Krillin is probably doin’ his best.”**

The two men finally escaped the praising mob of people and entered another part of the bar with larger tables and booths, in a corner Vegeta spotted the familiar blue head, she was downing a large mug of golden liquid while the whole table slammed its hands on the table screaming ‘CHUG CHUG CHUG’. Goku immediately left Vegeta's side and rushed over shouting the same nonsense. Vegeta awkwardly stood by Goku raising a brow as the blue-haired woman set the mug on the table with a loud thud. 

**“Who said a woman can’t drink..”**

She said with a triumphant grin as the table cheered, her eyes met with Vegeta’s and she blinked in surprise. 

**“Well well, am I drunk or are you really standin’ over there vegeta..”**

She teases waving at the dark-haired man. 

**“You made it sound pretty certain you weren’t gonna show!”**

Vegeta gave her an eye roll and settled himself down on a stool that Goku had brought him along with one for himself. 

**“Let me introduce you to this here table of low lives!”**

Bulma said loudly and her friends all boo’d her.

**“I’m jokin’ you buncha soft-hearted dumb asses...anyway before I displease this crowd any further Vegeta I want you to meeeettt...Krillin, Yamcha, Lapis, Lazuli, chichi, and of course you already met Goku! Ya came on a good day he’s usually not here.”**

She says with a pleased glimmer of admiration. 

**“We have a few more add ons but they’re out of town for now...workin’ on findin’ some stuff for my upcomin’’ project.” **

She says settling down in her chair snapping her fingers at a waiter passing by who instantly filled her empty hand with another mug of golden alcohol. Vegeta eyed them granting them a somewhat friendly nod as they stared at the stranger before them.

**“And y’all this is the guy I was talkin’ about, our bikes picked a fight with one another, mine of course was victorious.”**

\--

The night grew and the group sat around the table listening to Yamcha telling the most ridiculous tale of how he saved a woman who was trapped by smugglers holding her hostage for her family’s money. The group all mocked him during his tale not believing a word of it.

**“You guys are lame, I literally saved that girl and I’ll be takin’ that to the grave.”**

Bulma fluttered her pretty eyes in his direction.

**“Yeah, gorgeous...UH, BUT...not as beautiful as you.”**

Bulma let out a snort and laughed.

**“Shoot, I really do get you wrapped around my finger huh..”**

She says while stretching her hands up in the air her cheeks seemed warm and pink probably from the drinking. Vegeta observed her as she gave Yamcha an eye roll and he shook his head ready to leave there was no way she was gonna work on the bike in this state. Bulma suddenly slammed her hands on the table and pushed her stool back.

**“Well, I gu-”**

She didn’t even get to finish her sentence, it seemed that her chair had tripped a rather large man down to the ground, he shouted out to her in frustration and glared at her.

**“Hey, watch yerself fuckin’ bitch.”**

Bulma turned her head and gave him a tilted gaze, she then burst out laughing. 

**“Oh, sweetie are you ok? I swear if yer gonna’ let this ruin your night I'd hate to see what a mosquito bite might do to ya' ”**

She glared down at him and he quickly reached out and tugged on her braid harshly. 

**“OW! HEY!!”**

Without thinking she swung at him planting a good one right on his nose, he grabbed his face and instantly stood up giving her a furious glare. The whole group shouted out for her to back down but she was standing her ground, Vegeta tried to strategize in grabbing her arm and pulling her away from him. 

**“This weakling ain’t worth your time.”**

Bulma was about to protest when he swung again aiming for her, she ducked but Vegeta hadn’t noticed his initial move and was struck right in the jaw. He grimaced and turned and moved his jaw around as the pain sunk to the bone. 

**“Son of a bitch…”**

He said and grabbed the man by the shoulders and quickly pulled him down to knee him in the abdomen. The crowd was wincing back and forth as the men brawled right there in the center of it all, people were already betting money on who would win. Krillin became irritated and went behind the bar table grabbing the water hose and aiming it at the two men, Vegeta was on top pounding the other’s face to slush. Bulma pressed down on the nozzle and the water shot out like a jet soaking the two. 

**“That’s enough dumb pair of bulls, this is an eatin’ establishment so let’s either quit it or I’ll have you both locked up for the night”**

Vegeta shook out his hair, he was panting the adrenaline was beginning to die down and he was now feeling the pain on his face and body, he winced as he got up, the cold water really knocked him out of that frenzy. He gave the short man a nod and walked out of the bar without glancing at anyone as they cleared a path for him. Bulma ran outside pulling on her jacket, Vegeta wasn’t far along as he let the cool air chill his body down. She caught up to him and walked by his side. 

**“You alright there cowboy, that was quite the show.”**

She says with an amused tone to her sweet voice. 

**“Yeah well..he started it..”**

Vegeta’s tone is low, his eyes are forward as he continues to walk, he brought a hand up to his lip wincing and looking at his fingertips examining the red liquid there. Bulma sighed and locked her arm with his. 

**“Come on, let me clean you up...and one more thing actually..”**

He didn’t bother to stop her.

**“Hn?”**

She quickly swatted him hard against the head and punched him in the arm.

**“Don’t ever get in the way when I’m bout to knock the shit out some boulder of a man like him alright! I’ll cut you some slack because you’re new and all...but next time I'll have to actually cut you..”**

Vegeta winced and nearly tripped not expecting her to be so strong, he let out a low chuckle and nodded in agreement.

**“Noted..”**

\--

The pair made it to her garage, she closed the metal door behind them to let the place warm up a bit again, Vegeta sat in a stool by a metal table and she pulled out a first aid kit and got to work. 

“**You know..don't really know why I’m tryin’ to heal you now...some are gonna make fun uh me tomorrow...say I've gone soft...shit I won't even fix up Yamcha when he comes up all bloody from some street fight…”**

He gave her a shrug as she spoke, he didn’t much care for the reason just relieved the pain was being mended and he didn’t have to use his own short supply of medical equipment, plus he was on her good side for now.

**“You mentioned a project earlier..”**

He says attempting to change the subject, he gives her a glance in an attempt to show his interest. Her blue gaze met his.

**“Buildin’ a new maid?”**

He asked with a small smirk. Bulma rolled her eyes and gave him a wink. 

**“I ain’t tellin’ it’s something my daddy and I been workin’ on for years...we’re so close to crackin’ the code it’s going to be amazing…”**

Bulma’s eyes are wide with pride at her future work, he gave her a long look then spoke.

**“Come on you can trust me I won’t tell.”**

Bulma laughed and shook her head. 

**“Well look who’s all chatty...sorry Vegeta I ain’t spillin’ “**

Her gaze turns to his bike and she stands up heading towards the table to further examine it.

**“I think we need to order some parts...this thing is so old...I don’t even know if we have them in the storages here...so I'll have to see if someone can pick it up or if I can go get ‘em…”**

She says writing some things down on her notebook. 

**“But first I guess what we can do is tear her apart, I'll build ya a better heap of trash metal..”**

Vegeta gave her a curt nod and as she returns to her writing his eyes narrow at her frame and he eyes her office space that seems locked up, he can see the outlines of a computer and a couple of other things, perhaps that’s where the jackpot is hidden. Vegeta was certain he had to get in there, finding out how was his next plan.


	6. Dog of a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! super sorry for this late chapter post...I know it has been since OCTOBER!! YIKES...my main excuse will always be school..BUT HEY I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY!! I'm looking forward to continuing this journey for them I HOPE YOU ARE ALL LIKING IT <3

-CHAPTER 6-

The sun had risen well above the town by the time that Vegeta woke up, he felt groggy and didn’t seem to have slept well, taking in his surroundings, he noticed that he was still in the mayor’s lab. He then remembered, they had stayed up till around 3 am working on the bike, he wouldn't let her stay up alone, and eventually he crashed, he was set up in her office space sleeping on a comfortable sofa, a light blanket draped over him. He quickly shot up, the opportunity was in front of him, he would now check her desk and see what information was up about the shuttle. Shifting around the room he stopped as he heard muffled voices from outside. His heart pounded thinking they were trying to get in but he noticed they weren’t moving and one was obviously the bell like tone of Bulma.

She didn’t sound happy, in fact she sounded mad but also the kind of mad that was more heartbroken than ever. Vegeta allowed his head to rest against the door as he listened in, he wasn’t sure who she was talking to and he just had to make sure it wasn’t any idiot of the frieza force back to finish his job for him. 

**“You do you know what the hell yer doin’ you really think I wanna keep bein’ the talk of the town...oh poor Mayor Bulma always stuck in some scandal with that dumbass of a man of hers.”**

Bulma’s hand were in small fists, she stared up at the man in front of her, that man being Yamcha. 

**“You know...I’m growin’ tired of it yer messin’ with my rep now Yam and I’m not too keen on being part of some telenovela…”**

She says, her voice is super stern no cowardice anywhere, it left the other man begging for her forgiveness, she didn’t budge she simply opened the door and looked at him.

**“Don’t make me get my pistol...get the hell out..”**

Vegeta listened with a raised brow and felt slightly uncomfortable having heard all of that, his grip on the handle suddenly faltered and he turned it without meaning to and the door unhooked itself and opened. The sight he was expecting was an infuriated Bulma, but instead, he was met with a woman with a heartbroken into bits. Her face was flushed and tears streamed down her pink cheeks her hands maintained themselves in a fist and she sat on a stool. Bulma’s gaze shot up to meet Vegeta’s she quickly threw whatever was near to her at him, unfortunately it was a hammer and some nails. Vegeta quickly dodged. 

**“Woman are you mad!!”**

He shouted cowering to one side as he flinched when the hammer shattered the glass of the window leading to her office. 

**“Why are you just starin’ at me as if you never seen a woman cry before...you idiot you shouldn’t be here at all!! I can take care of myself!”**

She yelled grabbing something else quickly to throw again, this time he stopped her by firmly grasping her wrist. 

**“Put...the saw...down...i’m not tryin’ to comfort you...damn...i just kinda was in the wrong place at the wrong time…”**

She quickly placed her foot on his chest and pushed him back threatening to throw the saw again. 

**“Well...ok...congrats you’re the first to know i’ve gotten rid of the son of a bitch...and to think I thought I was gonna marry that good for nothing dog of a man..”**

She says looking down at her hands as she plays with the bottom of her shirt.

**“What a dog ever do to you that you gotta compare em to that..”**

Vegeta said without thinking, he didn’t know where this was all coming from, but it somehow delighted him to hear her let out a laugh and she rubbed her pretty face some more to dry any evidence that she had even felt sorry for herself over it. 

**“Yer funny…”**

He rolls his eyes his cold demeanor returning to him once again, he had to find out more about that ship.

**“Whelp I gotta head out..my daddy and I are gonna work on some stuff later and I need to wash up and get goin’.”**

She says hopping down from her stool. 

Vegeta simply allowed himself to raise a brow and give her a nod. He had to find a way to follow her. 

\--

The moment came, he had been roaming around the center of town almost for the rest of the day, he noticed her come out of his home in a white full body aviator suit she carried a clipboard and a hard hat in her arms. This had to be it. Vegeta proceeded with caution when she moved out to the side of the building where some bikes and cars were parked, he quickly made his way over stealthy as ever, this was what he was trained to do. Bulma looked around her surroundings and tilted her head and walked to a parking spot that housed a red bike, Vegeta assumed it was her ride to wherever the hell she was going and he was ready to hijack another and pursue her, but she didn’t she just turned the mirror outward on the bike and the front of the parking spot opened up and she quickly walked through as it shut behind her. Vegeta almost laughed out loud, this was getting too hard to believe. He waited for the right time, he followed along the shadows that the setting sun casted, careful to make sure no one was watching him, then he made his way through following her technique, it couldn’t be that easy. 

Once he was in he was introduced to a staircase that went down, he narrowed his gaze and quietly proceeded. There was a wall in front of him at the end of the stars that signaled he should turn left, and he quickly he did so and was met with the muzzle of yet again her damn rifle. 

**“You really need to quit findin ways for me to shoot you in the face partner…”**

She says with a low growl 

**“What the hell are you doing snooping about like some kind of peepin tom ready to pounce.”**

Vegeta was speechless, Bulma held his gaze and she didn’t even lower her weapon. The man let out a sigh, he looked at the ground then back at her.

**“Well...er...my boss knows ‘bout yer rocket...and he...heard y’all were needin’ some help with funding it and he wanted in and was able to pay the price..”**

She narrowed her gaze at him and her piercing blue eyes nearly cut through his skin. 

**“Who the fuck are you workin for…”**

She asked. Vegeta didn’t hesitate to answer.

**“Mayor Frieza..”**

Bulma’s gaze brightened to some sort of curiosity, with that she lowered her weapon and looked him over. 

**“Why the hell does a man as pwoerful as Frieza want anything to do with my machines...he’s got enough money to do it himself…”**

She says, her eyes narrowing with confused anger.

**“He doesn’t have the right people for the job...sent me to look for a way of um..tracking down the brief’s family and establishing a compromise.”**

Vegeta says, the lie leaving his tongue as if it were made of gold.

**“Why didn’t you ask me in the first place?”**

She asks with suspicion.

**“Well..I wanted to see for myself that you were actually as incredible as he mentioned.”**

She gave a sigh and shook her head in disbelief.

**“Follow me then and let me show you how incredible we are..”**

She turned on her heel and continued down the narrow hall, Vegeta followed eagerly his body prickling with a strange nervousness. She stopped at some double doors and she placed her hand on a scanner.

**“If you had failed this test you would have been shot by the two lazers behind you immediately…”**

She says with a calm look over her shoulder. Vegeta didn’t move, he knew they had this notorious security system in any of their major buildings and he was ready to disarm them if it had to happen. 

**“Noted..”**

They stepped forward the the sight before them was insane. The rocket was bigger than he imagined it, narrow and long tinted silver and black with a big C already painted on the nose. 

**“Ain’t she a beauty..”**

Bulma says grabbing his wrist and dragging him along to a room labeled conference U.

**“Hey daddy!”**

She greeted an older man who was seated at the end of a long table, some other men and women were seated beside him they wore the same gear as bulma and stood from their seats as she entered. The shock to see her bring someone else in was not surprising.

**“Hello sweetheart...uhh...who’s this you’ve brought..”**

Bulma let go of Vegeta’s wrist and stood beside her dad, she had already swung the rifle over her shoulder where it rested along her back.

**“This is Vegeta...he’s got a large offer coming straight from Mayor Frieza himself..”**

She says giving Vegeta another suspicious gaze, the others followed behind her looking at him and down and whispering to one another. Bulma’s dad spoke over the whispers.

**“...Mayor Frieza...well son go ahead tell me what’s on that man’s mind..”**


End file.
